Runaway Rocket/Gallery/3
Flying through the sky S1E17 Crusher and Pickle flying higher.png S1E17 Crusher and Pickle high in the sky.png S1E17 Pickle likes the clouds.png S1E17 Pickle sees a cloud.png S1E17 Mustache cloud spotted.png S1E17 Mustache cloud up close.png S1E17 Crusher "Wha?".png S1E17 Rocket flies through the mustache cloud.png S1E17 Crusher with cloud mustache.png S1E17 Glasses cloud spotted.png S1E17 Glasses cloud up close.png S1E17 Crusher sees the cloud shaped like glasses.png S1E17 Rocket flies through the glasses cloud.png S1E17 Crusher with cloud glasses.png S1E17 Chicken cloud spotted.png S1E17 Chicken cloud up close.png S1E17 Crusher "A chicken?!".png S1E17 Rocket flies through the chicken cloud.png S1E17 Crusher wants to get down.png S1E17 Crusher cries and shakes the clouds off.png S1E17 Pickle promises Crusher they'll be rescued.png S1E17 Crusher "You really think so?".png S1E17 Pickle "And if we're lucky".png S1E17 Crusher and Pickle see something horrible.png S1E17 Crusher sees trouble ahead.png|Then there was trouble! S1E17 Stinky garbage dump.png End of the line! S1E17 Blaze sees rocket fly for garbage dump.png S1E17 AJ "Crusher and Pickle are in big trouble".png S1E17 We need to bounce up and catch them.png S1E17 Rocket flying toward the garbage dump.png S1E17 AJ "I know!".png S1E17 We can use a pogo stick.png S1E17 How pogo sticks work.png S1E17 Blaze ready to turn into a giant pogo stick.png S1E17 Transformation interface.png S1E17 First part needed.png S1E17 Spring materializes.png S1E17 Second part needed.png S1E17 Stanchion materializes.png S1E17 Pogo stick transformation complete.png S1E17 Blaze transforms.png S1E17 Blaze the pogo stick.png S1E17 AJ looking up at Pogo Stick Blaze.png|Whoa! S1E17 Blaze sees the rocket nearing the dump.png S1E17 Rocket gets closer to the dump.png S1E17 Blaze "Quick, get in!".png|"Quick! Get in!" S1E17 AJ hops onto the foot pedals.png S1E17 AJ swings around the spring.png S1E17 AJ flipping into Blaze's cockpit.png S1E17 Blaze starting to bounce.png S1E17 Blaze starts bouncing.png S1E17 Blaze flips to one side.png S1E17 Blaze flips to the other side.png S1E17 Blaze bounces straight again.png Rescuing Crusher S1E17 Blaze approaches the rocket.png S1E17 Crusher and Pickle see Blaze coming.png S1E17 Crusher getting worried.png S1E17 Garbage dump dead ahead.png S1E17 Blaze has to bounce 10 more times.png S1E17 Bouncing interface.png S1E17 Bounce 1.png S1E17 Bounce 2.png S1E17 Bounce 3.png S1E17 Bounce 4.png S1E17 Bounce 5.png S1E17 Bounce 6.png S1E17 Bounce 7.png S1E17 Bounce 8.png S1E17 Bounce 9.png S1E17 Bounce 10.png S1E17 Blaze finally reaches the rocket.png S1E17 Pickle jumps onto the pogo stick.png S1E17 Crusher jumps onto the pogo stick.png S1E17 Rocket crashes into the dump.png S1E17 Blaze stops bouncing.png S1E17 AJ "Nice bouncing, Blaze!".png S1E17 Pickle "Blaze and AJ saved us!".png S1E17 Crusher "Can we get down now?".png S1E17 Pickle thought of something.png S1E17 Pickle wants to go back to the carnival.png S1E17 AJ agreeing with Pickle.png S1E17 Blaze "I'll bounce us there".png S1E17 Crusher confused with "bounce".png S1E17 Blaze bouncing back the other way.png Epilogue: Crusher never wins S1E17 Everyone steps up to the ball toss booth.png S1E17 Stripes takes aim.png S1E17 Stripes knocks down all the jars.png S1E17 Stripes "I won!".png S1E17 Zeg knocks down all the jars.png S1E17 Zeg "Yay for Zeg!".png S1E17 AJ knocks down all the jars.png S1E17 AJ "Yeah!".png S1E17 Blaze knocks down all the jars.png S1E17 Blaze "Whoo-hoo!".png S1E17 Blaze and AJ high tire.png S1E17 Pickle "Everyone's a winner".png S1E17 Crusher dismissing Pickle.png S1E17 Crusher "Nobody's a bigger winner than me".png S1E17 Crusher "I can totally win this game".png S1E17 Crusher takes aim.png S1E17 Ball misses the jars.png S1E17 Pickle "So close!".png S1E17 Crusher annoyed.png S1E17 Crusher misses again.png S1E17 Pickle "Almost!".png S1E17 Crusher repeatedly misses.png S1E17 Crusher misses one more time.png S1E17 Pickle "I thought you were really close".png S1E17 Crusher "This game's impossible!".png S1E17 Pickle "I guess you can't win 'em all".png S1E17 Pickle inadvertently down all the jars.png S1E17 Pickle cheers for his win.png S1E17 Iris out on Crusher.png To return to the Runaway Rocket episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 1 episode galleries